Sortilèges
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueils de fics courtes sur Harry Potter. Sans doute principalement Drarry. 1. Poudlard est un lieu tellement agréable. 2. L'amour fou de Harry rend fou les autres. ...
1. À Poudlard

**Titre :** À Poudlard

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

 **Pairing :** drarry

 **Note :** fic écrite pour la soirée drabble dés. Les dés représentaient une maison, un mouton et une bagarre.

* * *

Poudlard, quel magnifique endroit de magie et de beauté, un endroit où les jeunes sorciers allaient pouvoir exercer leurs talents tout en s'amusant et en volant sur leur balai. Poudlard, lieu de politesse et de…

\- Eh Potter, t'es le mouton de Dumbledore, beeeeeeeeeh, s'écria un blond à l'adresse d'un brun à lunettes.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, fais plutôt gaffe de pas te transformer en fouine.

\- Je sens que tu veux te battre tête de balais !

\- C'est toi qui veux te battre, le chauve.

\- Je suis pas chauve !

\- En tout cas, tu risques de bientôt l'être vu ton amour pour le gel !

\- Je t'emmerde Potter !

\- Et moi donc Malefoy !

\- Sors ta baguette si t'es un sorcier !

\- Je croyais que j'étais un mouton ?

Mais le brun feintait et dégaina sa baguette plus vite que le blond. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer, un homme aux cheveux noirs et terriblement gras attrapa le brun par le col :

\- Potter, vous voulez vous ramassez des heures de colle ? J'ai justement des chaudrons à faire laver. Vous pourrez la faire en compagnie de Malefoy.

La poisse pour le brun que d'être avec cet abruti de fouine blonde bientôt chauve.

Mais faire briller des chaudrons réchauffaient les cœurs et rapprochaient les âmes, paraissait-t-il, ce fut donc sans doute pour ça qu'entre deux insultes et deux lancers de sorts ratés, les deux adolescents finirent bouche contre bouche et y prirent goût.

Aaaaah Poudlard, là où naissaient les plus grandes histoires d'amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit délire.


	2. L'amour n'a pas de raison

**Titre :** L'amour n'a pas de raison.

 **Note :** fic écrite pour la soirée drabble dés. Les dés représentaient un loup, une canne, et un bonhomme qui compte.

* * *

Harry l'utilisait pour des raisons stupides et variés, uniquement pour profiter de sa présence encore et toujours. Pour lire de la poésie, pour se promener, pour voler sur son balais. Remus les avait surpris une fois, ensemble, en train de compter des haricots pour une possible future potion, et il avait bien essayé de raisonner Harry, en vain. L'amour qu'il éprouvait était trop fort, et tant pis si personne ne savait les comprendre.

Ron tenta d'assommer son meilleur ami à coup de cannes, gentiment, Hermione frappa un peu plus fort, pour lui faire retrouver la raison. Mais quelle raison pouvait-il retrouver alors que l'amour s'était installé en lui ? La raison n'existait plus quand on aimait.

Et Harry l'aimait tellement.

Son choixpeau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà ma deuxième fic sur ce couple vraiment spécial. Cette fic était dédiée à Alphard (Lys de Pandore sur le site) qui en est la plus grande fan.


	3. Ce qu'imaginait Drago

**Titre :** Ce qu'imaginait Drago

 **Défi :** Écrire sur votre pairing préféré (dans HP)

* * *

Drago imaginait Harry Potter avec un regard bovin, l'air totalement stupide, la cervelle plus vide que celle de Crabe et Goyle. Quelle surprise alors de le voir sans lunettes, les yeux verts brillants, l'air amusé – et incroyablement mignon. Drago pensait que ce serait facile d'écraser Harry Potter, avec ses propres pouvoirs, ses propres facultés, qu'il le mettrait plus bas que terre, mais voilà que le petit brun à lunettes était doué sur un balais et était déjà un petit champion de Quidditch. Drago se disait que Harry Potter était un crétin qui lécherait le sol pour l'avoir comme ami, or il s'avéra que petit Potter avait la langue acérée et l'utilisait pour lancer des sarcasmes à tout va.

Harry Potter n'était rien de tout ce qu'avait imaginé Drago, et voilà que le blondinet se surprenait à avoir le cœur qui battait plus vite en sa présence. Déjà, un cœur, il ignorait qu'il en avait un, et voilà que c'était cet abruti à cicatrice qui le réveillait. Impensable. Et pourtant…

Drago espérait que ce n'était qu'une lubie, que ça allait lui passer. Sauf que ça a eu tendance à grandir, grandir, prendre énormément de place au point qu'il ne cesse de penser à ce petit Potter à gerber (mais tellement mignon et sarcastique dans le fond). Drago croyait qu'il serait plus fort que ça, il aimait humilier Potter pour se croire à l'abri des sentiments qui avaient poussé en lui, mais après il se sentait mal, stupide et il avait envie de taper sur Crabe et Goyle et leur mine de débiles.

Drago n'avait plus qu'un choix à faire, prendre les choses en main. Puisqu'il ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait, il pouvait toujours avoir le courage d'assumer ses sentiments et de les avouer. Sauf que s'il avait l'air courageux (en tout cas dans sa tête le pensait-il), en fait il ne l'était pas du tout. Et c'est Harry Potter qui dû prendre les choses en main. Il fallait que ce foutu héro la ramène.

\- Tu sais, à force de me regarder, je vais finir par croire que tu prends des photos avec tes yeux.

\- La ferme Potter.

\- En fait tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ou tu risquerais d'exploser.

Drago avait levé les yeux au ciel puis avait nié :

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un cœur, Potter ?

\- Ça ! Répondit Potter en l'embrassant.

Drago aurait dû le repousser, lui mettre un coup, l'insulter et lui cracher dessus. À la place, il tira sur son col avec sa main et appuya plus fort sa bouche sur celle de ce maudit Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus de tout le reste, il embrasse si bien ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc pondu à la va vite un peu.


	4. La découverte d'Hermione

**Prompt :** Les petits gestes disent tout.

* * *

 **La découverte d'Hermione.**

Les petits gestes disent tout et Hermione était vachement observatrice, alors, elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait chez son meilleur ami. C'était presque imperceptible, Harry faisait bien attention, mais Hermione le voyait, le sentait. Bien entendu Ron ne remarquait rien, et agissait comme d'habitude. Pourtant certaines choses ne trompaient pas. Cette façon que Harry avait eu de regarder les nouveaux élèves, surtout les Serpentards. Ce moment où il avait failli rentrer dans Drago Malefoy, et celui où il n'avait même pas répondu à sa provocation. Au Quidditch, le vif d'or était passé à un centimètre de Harry mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs et le rata, avant de se reprendre et de foncer dessus. Pendant un cours de potion, Harry avait même sourit à Rogue. Sourit. À Rogue.

Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas dans le crâne de Harry Potter et Hermione saurait le fin mot de l'affaire.

Donc, un soir, alors qu'elle surprenait Harry qui sortait de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle décida de le suivre pour voir où il allait. Elle le vit se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Peut-être que Harry avait quelque chose à faire avec le directeur de l'école, peut-être qu'il s'entraînait en secret pour vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et c'était pourquoi parfois il paraissait moins attentif.

Hermione hésita à faire demi-tour, puis finit par suivre son ami jusqu'au bout. Alors, une fois dans le bureau, elle entendit Harry murmurer :

\- Je suis là, tu m'as tellement manqué, j'avais tellement envie de te voir, je pense à toi toute la journée, c'est si dur de ne pas pouvoir te voir plus souvent.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. À qui donc parlait son meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas Dumbledore tout de même ? Comme personne ne semblait lui répondre, et que Harry continuait de parler, Hermione se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Harry était assis par terre, le choixpeau sur la tête. Il sembla surpris en voyant Hermione :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le… Choixpeau ?

Harry marmonna :

\- Je suis tombé amoureux, c'est pas ma faute.

\- Amoureux de qui ? Demanda Hermione qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Du choixpeau !

\- Du…

Hermione se frotta les tempes :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait juste épuisée.

\- Okay, fit-elle, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Elle tourna le dos à son ami et le laissa seul avec le choixpeau. Harry sourit, retira le choixpeau et le posa à sa place. Puis il sortit du bureau, et ne rejoignit pas la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais se dirigea vers les cachots. Quelqu'un l'attendait dans un coin :

\- T'étais où Potter ? Demanda le blond Malefoy.

\- Je jouais un petit tour à Hermione et sa curiosité.

Harry raconta sa petite affaire, et Drago eut un sourire en coin :

\- Je t'ai bien éduqué, dit-il.

Harry lui tira la langue, et Drago en profita pour l'embrasser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite au cours d'une soirée drabble, à savoir que je n'avais pas prévu la fin avant d'y arriver.


	5. Riddikulus

Atelier sur le discord Plume Arc-en-ciel: écrire sur un sort

* * *

 **Riddikulus.**

Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il utilisait le sort ridikkulus sur une personne plutôt que sur un épouvantard. Par exemple, s'il le jetait sur Rogue, est-ce que celui-ci se transformerait en homme à couette portant un bikini indigo ? Bien sûr, essayer serait suicidaire. Harry ignorait totalement que les pensées de Drago, pour une fois, allait dans le même sens. Est-ce que McGonagall deviendrait un chat multicolore à clochette ?

Leur curiosité les poussa à utiliser le sort sur un cobaye. Harry choisit Drago, et Drago Harry. Le brun se retrouva attifé de chaussures de clown et du nez qui va avec, quand Drago vit une longue queue de fouine lui pousser sur le derrière.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si ridicule, parce que tout hilare qu'ils furent, cela ne les empêcha pas de finir bouche contre bouche. D'aimer ça. De recommencer.

La preuve que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un mini truc machin un peu chou drôle et niais.


	6. Vacances moldu

**Vacances moldu.**

Drago fronçait les sourcils, sans cacher sa totale mauvaise humeur. Harry tenta un petit sourire hésitant, mais le blond n'eut que l'air de faire un peu plus la gueule.

– Potter…

C'est comme ça que l'appelait Drago quand il était énervé ou désappointé. Une mauvaise habitude selon Harry. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'appelait plus Drago, par son nom.

– C'est quoi ça exactement ? Demanda le blond.

– Et bien tu vois. Une voiture. Des skis.

– Des objets moldus, cracha Drago avec dégoût.

– Des objets vraiment pratiques et amusants, tenta Harry.

– Ah bon et en quoi ? Pour nous déplacer nous avons le portoloin, la poudre de cheminette, et même nos balais.

Harry hocha la tête, pour ne pas brusquer Drago.

– Mais rouler ensemble pendant des heures, ça pourrait être… Bien.

– Et tu sais… Conduire… Cette chose ? Interrogea le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

– Et bien il se trouve que j'ai pris des cours accélérés avec George, Fred et Ron.

– Quand ? Demanda Drago peu convaincu.

– Un jour, quand on avait pris la voiture volante de leur père.

Drago se frotta lentement le front, comme si un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais conduis toi-même ?

– En effet, souffla Harry. Mais ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, tout va bien se passer.

Drago ronchonna, s'énerva, s'impatienta, grommela, se plaignit. Mais Harry l'eut à l'usure et le blond se retrouva dans cette maudite voiture.

Comment arrivèrent-ils à destination ? C'est une histoire effroyable, avec des fossés vertigineux, des poteaux très dangereux, des voitures folles, et la rencontre d'un troupeau de vaches. Drago en ferait des cauchemars pendant des années.

Et quand il fut sur des skis pour la première fois de sa vie…

– Potter, cria-t-il quand il sortit la tête de la neige après une chute mémorable (comportant un looping avant).

– Oui ? Tenta Harry d'une petite voix, tenant à peine debout sur ses propres skis.

– Je hais les objets moldus.

– Je suis désolé.

– La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui organise nos vacances !

Harry hocha la tête, lui sourit et tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever. Résultat : ils finirent tous les deux la gueule dans la neige.

Il fallait vraiment que Drago aime ce crétin de petit Potter pour accepter tout ça.

Et parce qu'il l'aimait, il laissa Harry éclater de rire, puis frotter son nez tout froid contre le sien.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Harry.

Drago le laissa l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

Tout compte fait, ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc niais qui traînait sur mon ordi.


	7. Les larmes

Atelier sur le discord Plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème : Le salé

* * *

 **Les larmes.**

Drago avait eu envie de tuer Harry Potter plusieurs fois au cours de leur scolarité. Mais cette envie s'exacerba quand ce crétin de Potter le surprit en train de pleurer aux toilettes. Sérieusement, entre tous, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit ce trou du cul de Gryffondor qui le prenne sur le fait ? Drago en avait voulu à Potter, puis il s'était attendu à entendre des ricanements de tous les Gryffondors sur son passage. Ce n'était pas arrivé. Potter avait gardé sa langue dans sa bouche, pour une fois. Et bizarrement, cela surprit Drago.

À la haine et à la colère succéda un autre sentiment. Quelque chose proche de la gratitude. Potter l'avait vu mais n'avait rien dit. À personne. Il aurait pourtant eu mille fois la possibilité de l'humilié, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Saint Potter était comme ça, là où Drago aurait utilisé ça comme une arme, Harry n'en avait rien fait du tout. Il avait perdu une occasion de marquer le coup, mais Drago en était soulagé et reconnaissant.

Peut-être que Potter n'était pas si mal au fond. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de bien. Drago ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute et sûrement pas à un autre Serpentard mais Potter l'avait touché, d'une certaine manière.

Et à force d'y penser, Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que ça. Penser à Potter.

Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête, ce petit brun aux lunettes et à l'horrible cicatrice devenait tout à coup la pire de ses obsessions. Et franchement, cette cicatrice lui donnait du charme. Et puis ces yeux verts ? Tellement magnifiques.

Drago avait vraiment du mal à regarder ailleurs ces derniers temps, et puis c'était comme si Potter était partout. Ils se croisaient même dans le couloir.

Finalement, Drago surprit Potter en train de pleurer, lui aussi. Chacun son tour. Plutôt que de se moquer de lui, plutôt que de courir répandre la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard, Drago s'approcha et choppa son menton avec la main. Potter ne bougea pas, le regardant derrière ses lunettes.

– Chiale pas petit Potty, tu vas t'en sortir.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Malefoy ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit Drago, mais tu as toujours une chance insolente.

À travers ses larmes, Potter eut un sourire. Et Drago était devenu fou depuis quelques temps, complètement fou. Alors dans le genre dingue, il lécha les joues de Potter pour nettoyer ses larmes. Découvrant que ce foutu héro avait lui aussi les larmes salées, comme tout le monde.

Potter avait pris une teinte cramoisie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étrangla-t-il.

– Je prends mon dû, répondit Malefoy. C'est pour m'empêcher de raconter à tout le monde que Saint Potter est un chouineur.

– Parle pour toi Malefoy !

Le petit blond eut un sourire carnassier.

– Si je dis à quelqu'un que t'as pleuré, tu pourras leur dire que j'ai léché tes larmes, ça leur fera de quoi causer.

Potter acquiesça faiblement. Il n'était pas dans son état normal pour se laisser faire ainsi et Drago décida de ne pas en profiter. Il pourrait, mais non. Serpentard ou pas, il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait.

Ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

Quand Potter serait en état. Quand Potter le voudrait aussi.

À ce moment-là, Drago ne ferait pas que lui lécher la frimousse, il mettrait aussi sa langue dans sa bouche.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une drarry un peu spécial…


	8. Passer à l'action

**Passer à l'action.**

D'abord, Harry le gifla. C'était pas le fait de revoir sa tête de fouine après deux mois de tranquillité absolu sans ce foutu Drago Malefoy, juste le fait que ce Drago Malefoy là venait de simplement… l'embrasser. Comme ça.

– T'es le jumeau maléfique ? Où as-tu casé ton frère ?

Drago leva très lentement un sourcil, puis avec un sourire en coin (un peu vicieux façon serpent) et d'une voix traînante il assura qu'il était lui-même.

– J'ai simplement réfléchis, plutôt que de flirter, on devrait se mettre ensemble.

– Toi et moi, flirter ? Un hippogriffe t'es tombé dessus ou bien…

– J'ai seulement été honnête avec moi-même.

– Je commence sérieusement à douter de ta santé mentale, fit Harry.

Drago se rapprocha de son visage :

– Ose me dire que t'en as pas envie.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

D'abord il l'avait giflé.

Cette fois-ci il l'embrassa.

Okay, il en avait envie aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc machin simpliste.


	9. Peter

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème SF : Les humains ne sont pas l'espèce dominante.

* * *

 **Peter.**

Sans mentir, Peter dirait qu'il avait beaucoup aimé James, Sirius et Rémus. Ils l'entraînaient dans leur délire, leur folie, ils ne le laissaient jamais derrière. Ils n'étaient pas toujours gentils, par exemple avec Severus, ils pouvaient se montrer extrêmement cons, mais Peter était plutôt flatté de faire partie du groupe.

Pourtant, parfois, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Comme s'il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, comme s'il détonnait dans le tas. Cette impression ne durait jamais longtemps, mais elle était là, comme un fin doute qui s'installait.

Et ce doute avait fini par gagner, alors par lâcheté, par peur, et parce qu'il sentait trop différent de ses trois « amis », il les trahit.

Honnêtement, Peter avait surtout fait ça pour vivre, et dans toute sa lâcheté, il avait commencé à passer sa vie dans la peau d'un rat, et devint l'animal de compagnie des Weasley. Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait, il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il finirait par se passer.

Ni les sorciers, ni les moldus ne gardèrent leur place d'espèce dominante. Pas même Voldemort lui-même.

Les rats prirent le pouvoir.

Et Peter devint leur roi, leur guide. Peter devint un peu le maître du monde, ou en tout cas du Royaume Uni. Il y avait parfois du bon à être un rat.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouais.


	10. Malencontreusement

Atelier discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème : Un lama.

* * *

 **Malencontreusement.**

Harry n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès du tout, il n'était pas responsable, il avait simplement trébuché tout à fait par hasard et gâché la potion de Malefoy, qui se retrouva, après l'avoir bu, avec des oreilles de lama. Il s'agissait là d'un terrible accident et Harry trouva cela totalement injuste d'être puni par Rogue.

Mais bon, comme disait Ron qui ne cessa de rire pendant deux jours de suite, le temps qu'on trouve comment retirer ses oreilles de lama à Malefoy, ça avait valu le coup d'être collé.

Drago, n'oublia pas cet affront. Alors malencontreusement, et de façon très fâcheuse, il glissa sur ses pieds, et laissa tomber des ingrédients dans la potion de Potter, qui se retrouva, après l'avoir bu, avec un nez et une queue de cochon. Il s'agissait là d'une grave erreur, et que Rogue punisse Drago était impardonnable.

Mais bon, comme disait Pansy qui ne cessa de rire pendant deux jours de suite, ça avait valu le coup d'être collé.

À force de trébuchements, de glissades, d'improbables chutes, d'accidents stupides, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Drago et Harry tombèrent finalement bouche contre bouche, ou plutôt museau contre museau.

Il fallut à Ron et Pansy, beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

Mais bon, ce baiser-là, avait vraiment valu le coup.

Alors.

Il y en eu d'autres.

Des malencontreux baisers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une drarry un peu facile.


	11. Dinosaures

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Les dinosaures n'ont pas disparu (au choix, les dinosaures dirige le monde ou vivent en harmonie avec les humains)

* * *

 **Dinosaures.**

Harry et Drago étaient couchés par terre. Le brun avait le nez dans les pâquerette et Drago avait le sien dans… Un foutu caca de T-Rex. Mais s'il bougeait, sa situation deviendrait bien pire, il finirait en casse-croûte pour le fameux T-Rex. C'était vraiment la merde. Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû suivre le Saint Potter. A la base il voulait lui faire une farce, ça s'était retourné contre lui, parce que ce crétin de Potter voulait encore jouer les héros, en débarrassant Poudlard de ce T-Rex à la con qui croquait de temps en temps un ou deux élèves.

Drago sentit Harry bouger à côté de lui et il faillit l'insulter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Marmonna-t-il le plus doucement possible.

– Chhhhhuuuut, souffla Harry.

Le brun trouva sa baguette dans sa poche et se mit debout d'un coup et lança un sort à l'animal. Un crachelimace. Le T-Rex ne pourrait pas les dévorer s'il était trop occupé à vomir.

– Bien joué Potter, admit Drago en se relevant et en tentant de s'essuyer le visage avec la manche de sa robe.

Il avait parlé trop vite. Le T-Rex se mit certes à cracher des limaces, mais celles-ci étaient gigantesque. Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de s'enfuir s'il ne voulait pas finir écraser par une masse gluante. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard.

– Bien joué Potter, hahana Drago avec ironie.

– Oh ça va hein, ne me dis pas que t'aurais fais mieux que moi.

– Bien sûr que j'aurais fais mieux que toi, abruti.

Harry leva un sourcil :

– C'est pas moi qui me suis étalé dans de la merde de T-Rex.

Drago le fusilla des yeux et le planta là pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée.

On aurait cru qu'avec le temps, Drago apprendrait la leçon, suivre Potter était dangereux. Mais…

– Bordel, pourquoi tu te fourres dans tous ces plans tordus Potter? Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une horde de Triceratops.

– Tu n'as qu'à pas me suivre, cria Harry en courant plus vite.

– Je retiendrai la leçon pour la prochaine fois.

Sauf que non. Il ne retint pas.

Et il fallut beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de coups fourrés pour que Harry comprenne que si cet idiot de Malefoy le suivait comme ça, il y avait peut-être autre chose de la haine ou l'envie de l'enquiquiner en Malefoy.

– Tu m'aimes, réalisa Harry.

Drago aurait bien pu nier, il devint si rouge que la réponse était évidente.

Alors, assis sur le dos de ce diplodocus, devant un coucher de soleil éclatant, Harry rendit enfin ses sentiments à Drago.

Il l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : du grand n'importe quoi cette fic, mais c'est le thème qui m'a inspiré ça.


	12. Histoire d'amour

**Prompt :** Tu m'aimeras, que tu le veuilles ou non

* * *

 **Histoire d'amour.**

Harry n'accepterait pas un « non ». Il refuserait totalement d'être repoussé, rejeté, éjecté. Impossible qu'il se prenne un râteau. Il serait trop malheureux, car il avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Il était tombé amoureux de sa voix grave, de ses manières, de sa poésie. Certes, Harry savait que son amour serait incompris, que Ron lui aurait pardonné d'être amoureux de Drago, mais que là, il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Harry adorait Ron, adorait Hermione aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses sentiments.

Car Harry Potter, l'Elu, était amoureux du choixpeau, et quand il le retrouva et le mit sur sa tête, il s'écria :

— Je t'aime. Et toi, tu m'aimeras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, et le choixpeau lui déclama une poésie. Chantant ainsi son amour pour Harry.

Car qui pourrait résister aux charmes du petit brun à lunette, de ses yeux verts et de sa cicatrice en éclair. Pas le choixpeau en tout cas.

Et parce qu'il avait une bouche, Harry l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une ânerie comme tu les aimes ma petite Alphy, joyeux noël !


End file.
